As demands placed upon data storage systems increase and as the volume of data processed by the systems also increases, operation of the storage systems becomes more problematic. One of the aspects of operation of storage systems is the interface between an operator of the system and the system itself, and attempts to improve the overall operation by relating to a graphic user interface (GUI) have been made in the prior art. Some of these GUIs use text describing elements of the storage system, and/or icons depicting the elements, to help the operator operate the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,395 to Blumenau et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a user interface that allows communication with a database. A graphic user interface graphically represents elements of the storage system, and permits a user to view a topology of the system at user-selectable levels of detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,344 to Lally et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a graphic user interface that enables time delays and different configurations to be applied to elements of a storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,747 to Blumenau et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a graphic user interface that permits a user of a storage system to allow or deny access to elements of the system by manipulating graphical representations of the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,758 to Alipui et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a graphic user interface that is claimed to provide clarity and simplicity in screening errors in a data storage system, and in responding to the errors.